Reunion?
by rosepainter123
Summary: Jackie had ran from Point Place 17 years ago without a trace. Now She get's a call from Donna talking about a high school reunion. She goes,but her company surprises the gang with her similar big blue eyes, and zen attitude.J/H E/D! Children!
1. The phone call

**Authors note: Okay I know I have other stories, and I am working on them! It is almost summer and there will be so much more updating afterward!  
**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this or there would be a reunion movie!

* * *

Suddenly the phone rings, and Jackie hops up to answer it eager to have something to do at the moment. "Hello, this is Jackie Burkhart speaking." Jackie answered to the ringing.

"Jackie?" a familiar voice said through the phone_. *That can't be who I think it is…That is not Donna Pinciotti. It can't be, I left point place without a trace 17 years ago. How could Donna even find me? It can't be Donna, but it sounds remarkably like her..*_

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Jackie it's… It's Donna."Jackie just about dropped the phone in surprise.

"Donna? Why are you calling? How are you calling? I left without a trace. You know Donna there was a reason for that! Nobody was supposed to find me."

"Well I'm sorry I worried Jackie!" Oh no, Jackie knew that stung, and she didn't mean for it too she was just surprised Donna _did_ care?

"I didn't mean that! It's just, well I am just so happy you tried to find me."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Anyway, Eric is a teacher at Point Place High now, and Eric and I have a daughter; she is sixteen now. Anyway He thought since she is around that age that we were, back then, our school should have this reunion thing. I have been searching for all of our old class mates to invite them. It was actually pretty easy, because most stayed in Point Place. I was about to give up on you after this phone call, but I guess I don't have to now!"

"Wow Donna! You and Eric really have made a life down there. I would love to come down and see everyone, but are you sure they aren't mad at me. You know, for just leaving?"

"Well Kelso and Fez miss you so much that they would be too happy to be mad. I am just happy that I finally found you, and I know you have your reasons for leaving so I am fine, and Eric would be happy but you know he wouldn't admit it." Jackie felt so special that the gang actually cared so much about her. She knew she was a part of them, but she figure she was the part that they just put up with. Something (or someone) was missing there though. Finally it hit her in the gut. The bad memory that she had ran away from in the first place.

"Donna you forgot someone"

"What do you mean?" Donna was obviously confused.

"Donna you never said how Ste- Hyde would react."This caught Donna off guard. Jackie could tell by the tone in her voice.

"We-Well, I mean you never know with _Hyde_ he could through his Zen on so easily." Donna emphasized 'Hyde' to let Jackie know that she picked up on the use of his last name.

"Donna is S-Hyde still mad at me? I need to know, because you already know part of the reason I left." Jackie was getting a little stressed, she didn't think Steven would be so mad at her for just leaving, in fact she thought he didn't care! He was with the slutty stripper, so why would he care if Jackie left.

"Well, Jackie he has been real sulky lately, I don't know if it is because Sam left or you did, but I have a feeling, he doesn't care about Sam anymore." Suddenly Jackie could feel her heart warm, causing butterflies, and she couldn't control the smile creeping on her face. She hated that he had the power to do this to her, but she loved it at the same time.

"So Donna are you going to invite me to your reunion or not?"

"Oh Jackie you are coming?"

"Well not if you don't invite me!"

"Oh, right!" Jackie could hear paper obviously in the background.

"'Jackie Burkhart, you are cordially invited to the Class of 1887 Point Place Reunion! Please bring all members of the family if you can.' That last part is for the kids, who actually found a husband/wife and/or had a child, but you don't have a child or a husband; do you?"

"Actually Donna now that you mention it I do have a child she is turning 16 in two weeks!"

"Oh, my God! Jackie! Why didn't you tell me! What is his/her name?" Donna's excitement wasn't surprising. "Well, first I never told you because you never asked. Second, _her_ name is Stephanie." Donna began to start another question, but Jackie quickly responded before the question got too serious to be said over the phone. "Soo, When is the reunion?"

"In a week, but Jackie, who-"

"Great! The trip will take two days, so I will leave tomorrow!" Quickly Jackie hung up; she did not want to answer that last question on the phone alone! Suddenly none other than Stephanie walks through the door. "Who was that, and what trip is going to take _two days_?"

"I am taking you to my high school reunion in Point Place Wisconsin!" Stephanie looked just like her mother, but those big blue eyes remarkably like his. Jackie swore she inherited his Zen too. It made mothering a lot harder.

* * *

**Authors note:** I need at least five reviews before I post another. I might not wait that long because I have a great idea for this just review for me to go faster!


	2. Yearbook

Disclamer:I do not own anything or this would be a movie!

* * *

'Okay Stephanie, I am going over to the store to get some plastic bags. I'll be back in a few, start packing, we're leaving tomorrow!" Jackie yelled across the living room. Stephanie rolled her eyes and replied

"Okay mom!" Stephanie knew that her mom was partially freaking out about this reunion. Stephanie could hear the door close, and once it did she decided to go ahead and start packing. She went over to her mom's closet and pulled the duffel bag off the top shelf. When she did the duffel bag fell to the ground along with her mom's year book. Stephanie picked up the yearbook, and flipped through it. She might as well find the people she was going to meet. Looking through she found her mom's photo. Under it the picture it said Jackie Burkhart. Stephanie loved looking at old pictures of her mom she was so pretty. Stephanie turned a page, and found a picture that has BFF written next to it in red pen. She read the name

"Donna Pincioti? I think I heard mom talk about her a couple times. She is kind of pretty." she said under her breath. Looking over a couple pictures she found some more writing. There was a nerdy looking boy Jackie drew in what looked like a light saber, and next to it had '_Star Wars Nerd!'_ Stephanie knew her mom must have been friends with him since there was a little wink face next to it. Eric Forman was the name. A couple pictures under Eric was this really cute boy, but he had devil horns on his head.

"_Michal Kelso_? Must have been an ex boyfriend or something." Stephanie skimmed the page a bit looking for more red ink. She stopped, and looked at the name, Fez. She looked at it kind of confused

"Doesn't this kid have a last name?" She thought. The red ink read, _Foreign Weirdo! _'Mom must have known him or else she wouldn't have written anything. Finally she came to the last picture in the grade, and there were red hearts. Stephanie remembered those eyes. She knew them like they were her own, because her own were so similar. Her heart stopped when she realized why they looked like her own. This yearbook was from eighteen years ago. That is three years older than her.

"Dad?" she said breathlessly.

* * *

Another tear slipped from Stephanie's eye as she packed her last thing. She heard the door open and her mom set the supplies on the table. She grabbed the yearbook open to the _'Cutest Couple of 1986' _She quickly walked into the kitchen, put on her favorite pair of aviators, and her Zen went on automatically. She dropped the year book on the table still open to the page it was on.

"Mom, were you going to let me know if I was going to meet my dad at the reunion?" Jackie quickly dropped everything she was doing, paused, and turned slowly. Stephanie could see the surprised look on her moms face, but she was not breaking her Zen. Jackie slowly made her way to the year book and she picked it up. Stephanie saw the longing on her mom's face and she knew that it hurt to remember.

"Honey, are you done packing?"

"Not the question mom; he is going to the reunion right?"

"I don't know, he never was one for school activities." Stephanie didn't know what to do. She was mad that her dad was two days away, and she had never seen him her whole life. A tear fell from Stephanie's face

"Mom, why haven't I ever seen him when he has been so close?" Jackie looked up, and these are one of the rare times she ever saw her daughter cry

"Stephanie, I was being so selfish. I was scared of seeing him; the hurt he brought me. I ran away. I kept you for myself. I never let you have your father!" Jackie started crying now, and she sat down with the year book in hand.

"This isn't even the worst part for me. There is no way he will ever forgive me for not telling him about you." Stephanie's eyes bugged out. She felt a sudden rage

"YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME!" Stephanie couldn't stand to be mad at her mom, and watch her be so sad at the same time. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Jackie sat there for a bit. She didn't know what to do. She remembered when she was little, and her little tantrums, although they were never this serious. She remembered, though, that all she ever wanted was to talk to her parents about it. She heard a bit of quiet and then a pillow being thrown against the wall. She laughed a little at this. Jackie knew Stephanie didn't like loud noises a lot. Jackie got up and moved toward the door. She opened it a crack and said softly

"Steph? Do you want to talk about it."

"Mom? Were you scared that if you told him about me…That he wouldn't want me?"

Jackie laughed, "I was scared that he would. I was scared that he would love you, but not me. I am scared to death of going back to that place, but I am not running away any more. I was a kid when I ran. I am an adult now and you, and him need to know each other." Stephanie genuinely smiled, and Jackie had to cherish this moment of her daughter being so vulnerable." Let's finish packing shall we!"

* * *

Authors Note: Well! That was a dramatic chapter. To the people that were waiting here you go. I know I said I wasn't going to post until I got five reviews (I didn't -_-), but I couldn't wait! I needed to update it was too good a chapter.

I know my chapters are kind of short, and I am going for a lot of chapter, but if you don't mind waiting a little longer, I can write longer chapters. Let me know in the reviews!

Hint:If you review, it will encourage me to go faster!


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note**: I am so sorry you guys! I promise I will be a lot quicker with updating. The next chapter is going to be uploaded really soon, and I promise I will not take this long for the other to be uploaded! The reason it took so long was because I have been so busy with school I barely get to write, but it is really close to summer, and I will have a lot more time on my hands. Trust me there will be more really soon!


	4. Arriving

_Jackie's Car somewhere two hours away from Point Place_

Stephanie was starting to awaken in the back seat. They had just passed through another town

"Okay Stephanie, we are about two hours away from Point Place!" Jackie was getting nervous, and the coffee wasn't helping. Jackie had come to love coffee. It gave her the energy needed to get through the day. Working eight hours of the day every weekday was exhausting, the fact that she still spent a few moments of the day watching a movie with Stephanie, or doing some sort of puzzle was surprising.

They spent the last five minutes skipping around stations. An old Led Zeppelin song came on and Stephanie just had to listen. Half way through the song Jackie couldn't help, but to point out how much her daughter acted like Hyde.

"Mom, what was dad like?"Stephanie had this curious puppy dog look; she even had her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Well, Steven…He was a lot like you actually. He didn't like showing his emotion, he listened to Zeppelin all the time, and he had a pair of aviators, just like yours. Those damn glasses; he always wore those things."

"Mom! I have never heard you cuss before!" Stephanie was surprised.

"Sorry, honey. Steven, he just, well I can't explain."

"Hey mom? Was I-I mean, was I named after him?" Stephanie thought about her mom's use of his first name, and she couldn't stop thinking of how similar Stephanie is to Steven.

"I was wondering if you would catch on. You know, when I found out about you I was the happiest person alive. You really got to understand the situation I-_we_ were in. Your father was married, and when I thought of telling him. I don't know. I did the only thing I had ever done when things got bad. I ran away."

"Mom, I love you." Jackie gave her daughter a confused look

"How can you love me when I just told you that? You should be _angry_ at me!"

"I know you really love me, because you managed to provide for me when you had no money, nobody, and nowhere to live! So I want you to know that I love you as much as you love me! Maybe a little more" Stephanie gave a grin. She was _never_ this open with her mother, and Jackie decided she was going to savoir every bit of it.

"You know Donna told me that she and Eric have a son." Jackie said giving her daughter a sly grin. "I heard that two, not-so-attractive, people have beautiful children."

"Mom, are you trying to play match-maker here?" Stephanie let a little laugh out.

"Come on honey, it's what I was born for!" Jackie and her daughter shared laughs as they drove the rest of the way.

_Foreman Basement_

Donna and Eric were sitting on the couch enjoying some Gilligan's Island when a noisy Fez bursts through the door.

"Ladies and gentleman, your God is here!" Donna, and Eric looked at him strangely questioning the foreign mans actions. You would think that with a little growing up, he might have matured a bit. Although we _are_ talking about Fez here aren't we?

"Heeeyyy, where is everybody? Don't tell me I am the first one to show up?" Fez was obviously upset. At least he realized being first is not always the best thing.

"Thanks Fez, we are happy to see you too!" Donna said in a sarcastic tone.

"Donna, what are you talking about I never said I was…. Ohhhh! You were using sarcasm again, weren't you? Tricky, Donna!" The red head and her husband rolled their eyes at the slow foreign kid.

"Don't worry Fez, Jackie called me at a phone booth and hour ago and said she'll be here in around thirty minutes" Eric shifted upward from his slouching position at the mention of Jackie coming, "You mean you found her? She agreed to come too!" Eric knew Jackie was stubborn, and since she left so abruptly he didn't think she would want to come back.

"Eric, why are you worrying about how, and be happy that my goddess is returning!" Hyde happens to walk into the basement right as fez is ending his sentence.

"Fez, did you just say 'my goddess is returning'? You don't mean _Jackie_ do you?" Donna got up quickly and moved over to Hyde. She kinda stood there a bit thinking of what she would say to the former lover of Jackie B. Burkhart.

"Hyde….I-I invited Jackie to the reunion, and she is going to be here in thirty minutes." Hyde was lucky he had his aviators on or else Donna would have seen the shock, and maybe just a bit of happiness in his eyes. Hyde hesitated a bit before answering, and making sure he had his Zen on.

"Well, I guess you guys are gonna be in for a lot of yelling." With that he walked off to his old room in the basement.

_Hyde's Old Room In The Basement_

The cot was still in the old room. Nobody ever had a use for it. Mrs. Forman didn't get a lot of overnight guests. If she did, she wouldn't dare think of telling them to sleep on a cot when there are two unoccupied rooms. Hyde sat down, and thought the situation over. He had already admitted to himself he missed Jackie. He didn't know if he was quite ready to see her though. Hyde thought about her all the time. There was nothing else important enough to think about anymore except for her. Jackie lit up his dull world. He listened to more things people said just in case Jackie might bring it up later. He was happy about this. The gang had interesting things to talk about, but without Jackie, Hyde didn't have a reason to actually listen to anything. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the gang know they were interesting to him. Then they would actually think that they are cool. Jackie made things better, but she wanted to much from him at one time. He had never thought anything about marrying somebody, or loving them. She was too stupid to see that the reason he didn't say he loved her is because he didn't want to say it and not mean it, and in return hurt her. She was the annoying puppy that is too cute to hurt. She was _his_ annoying puppy. Hyde didn't know much about what he wanted, but he figured seeing Jackie again would be no worse than bowling.

_Jackie's Car_

"Look, Stephanie! There is the sign! It says, '_Welcome to Point Place'_!" Jackie let out a loud squeal. It seemed that every minute Jackie got more anxious and more excited to see Hyde. She was thinking about it, and she was happy her daughter could finally get to see her Dad. She knew Steven would love his daughter, she also knew that if Jackie had told his daughter that he ran out on them there would be no forgiveness for Jackie. Luckily Stephanie never brought her dad up a lot as a child. Of course there had been a time when Stephanie saw other children's dads, but she never tried to be like other children a lot. Jackie can still remember the day Stephanie came home from school. Steph was in the third grade, and she came home all serious.

"Momma!" She said with her scrunched face, "Momma, am I an orphan?"Jackie gave her daughter a confused look.

"Steph, you are certainly _not_ an orphan. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Alexander Cunningham. He said that since I didn't have a daddy I was an orphan." After she said this she crossed her arms, and gave this pouty look.

Jackie looked her daughter straight in the eye and said, "Well, Alexander doesn't know what he is talking about. To be an orphan you can't have a daddy _or_ a mommy, but you have a mommy, so there is no possible way that you are an orphan." Jackie gave her daughter an encouraging smile, and with the news that Stephanie got, her face lightened up into a smile.

Driving around the town Jackie saw so many familiar places. She even saw the hub, which she had to point out to Stephanie. Everything was just like she left it. Point Place never changed. Jackie pulled up to the old Mansion she used to live in. Her dad never sold it. He probably didn't even know when Jackie moved out. He figured that when he lost all his money Jackie got a job and was handling herself just fine. Stephanie looked at the house in disgust.

"It looks a little _too_ fancy don't you think" Jackie gave her daughter a giggle and thought, "She is just like him!"

"Stephanie you are looking at the house I grew up in. It's a little run down, I guess the maids stopped coming by for the weekly clean up after I moved out.

"Mom, you used to live here! I thought grandpa was poor." Jackie loved the moment of surprise her daughter gave off.

"Well until I was 17 your grandpa was actually very rich, but he got caught for bribery and we lost everything. That is why I always tell you that money won't solve all your problems. I learned that the hard way." Stephanie gave a small little 'oh' and got out of the car. She went to the trunk and got her bag swung it on her shoulder and started walking to the door. Jackie could tell Stephanie just went into zen mode. It was expected Stephanie was giving off way too much emotion last few days. Jackie went over to the flower pot with some dried up dirt in it, and fished around for the spare key. After a second or two she found it and unlocked the door. It gave away this eerie creek when it opened. There was dust everywhere, and the house was too big to clean it all by themselves.

"Go ahead and put your stuff down. I don't think any of the power is still on. I can dip into my old savings account a bit, and get this place up and running, and I guess I can get a cleaning crew down here. I'll go ahead and pay for a month of electricity, and we can just see from there." Stephanie nodded; she didn't care much about the dust so she went ahead and lay down on the couch. Jackie took a quick little walk around the parts of the house she was acquainted with.

_Eric Forman's Basement_

Kelso had shown up twenty minutes ago. The five of them sat there and watched a marathon of Gilligan's Island. A voice was making it's way from upstairs down to the basement. "Hey dad? Grandma is going crazy because she can't find the icing for the cake she was going to make for the reunion. Do you have any idea where it is?" Before Eric answered, his son was greeted by the three visitors. "Hey Luke" All three friends said in unison. Eric gets up to talk to his son.

"Tell your grandmother that we are all out of icing, but I am about to head out to get some beer-."

"Eric!" Donna interrupted in a stern voice giving her husband a mean look.

"And soda!" Eric quickly corrected himself. Fez got up and looked at the young man. "Ooohh, Luke it has been so long since I have seen you…I just missed you so much!" Fez collapsed on top of Luke, which made him take a few steps back. After Fez was done Kelso came up behind him, "Yeah, I remember those days. You know I used to ruin people's lives with how good looking I was. You could do some minor ruining." With a pat on the back it was Hyde's turn to greet the boy. "You know, with Eric as your father I have to admit I am surprised about how attractive you turned out to be." At that very moment a slender, yet familiar figure walked into the basement. "Jackie?" The gang says simultaneously. "Hey!" is her only response. They all sat there for a moment, and then another slender figure walked in; this time not so familiar.


End file.
